dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Majin/@comment-43508180-20190823214313/@comment-40039866-20190824200120
but i always rather to rank the races by 3 conditions: 1- how much fun you have playing with the race without getting bored 2- how easy you level up the race 3- how much OP the race is, specially at base form, but mainly considering its features so if i'd rank the races using these 3 requirements i would make a list like this based in MY OWN OPINION so if you don't agree please don't be mad at me 1- Android because androids have the strongest base stats, a good brand new form and a lot of cool features which no other race has: they can absorb ki and HP from ki moves, they have passive ki regeneration so you won't have to worry about charging ki, they can spam attacks thanks to the regeneration feature, and you can just fly around your enemy at medium speed while your ki is charging in order to dodge attacks if you are at places where your ki-HP absorption does not work such as the Battle Arena or the Ranked Matches Androids have two main weaknesses: Melee attacks, specially the ones like Rush AND low Ki Max, but it can be all overcome if you just spend half of your extra stat points at Ki Max and use Direct Current which doubles your Ki Max and Regeneration and the other half stat points you should spend at Melee Resistance and always use Super Explosive Wave at the automatic activation slots and spam Block against attacks like Rush (and against the ones like Divine Lasso if your Energy Absorption ability will not work at the place you are in) do it all and gg ez: no weaknesses anymore 2- Jiren's Race Their forms boosts are just like saiyans, specially Despair... but with the advantage of having both Guru and Korin level boosts so you will not have to level all the way up from 0 to 200 by just doing missions, this race also has +1 stat points every 2 levels instead of 3 levels which means they got way better base forms compared to Saiyans, which makes this one the second best race to play with in my opinion 3- Majin's Race i put this one here not because it is OP, but because it is the most fun to play besides Android race (x) it got Korin and Guru level boost (x) it got a very OP final form (Unstable) (x) it got a form which drains no ki (Power Boost) to use if you are low on ki or just wanna be boosted compared to base form like goku did on DBZ with his full power ssj at cell saga (x) it got unique special perks and features (Unstable and Full Regeneration) (x) it can overcome weakness (just upgrade Ki Max a lot like i did with my Android) 4- Humans this one is surprisingly high at this list... to be honest this race is the most obsolete one in the entirely game... it does not offer any hard challenge like Frieza race does by being the weakest race and is not a cool-looking race unlike Friezas, it does not have any special features such as Android, Majin or Namekian races, it is not powerful compared to most races except for frieza race, it has no creative named or cool looking forms except for dark human, it has three lame first forms which upgrade only damage and speed at all, they have the same appearance as saiyans which makes them even more obsolete. they are so obsolete and boring-like compared to all other races that most people does not even remember about Humans most of the time... the strongest member of human race at the moment on dragon ball super is krillin, this by itself show how lame they are overall, and i've just put them above Frieza's race because they are stronger and the only advantage of Frieza's race over them is the cool looking base form and transformations and the fact Friezas have slightly higher overall Ki Max. it does not mean that i hate human race, btw i like them very much and i was a Human at my first time playing dragon ball z final stand, i'm just saying they are very unnoticeable and plain compared to all other races, so pls don't become my hater or nemesis because of this lol XD 5- Frieza Race this race might be very, very weak, but it has an huge advantage over Saiyans and Namekians because Friezas still have Korin and Guru level boost... and that's VERY important to me cause you won't be as much bored leveling up from 0 to 200 as you would get playing as a Saiyan or Namekian, it also is the coolest looking race in the entirely game and offer the most challenge in terms of power, so its a good one if you actually want to play in "hard difficulty mode" nothing more to say about it to be honest 6- Saiyans yes, i know you probably not understand why i put Saiyans so low on the rank my point is that this race does not just became obsolete after Jiren's Race release, but also they got the weakest base form and if that is not enough, they also has not the Korin and Guru boost, what makes you extremely bored leveling up and it will take longer by like a few hours to get from 0 to 200 or a lot of minutes if you are very experienced on how to level up all of this just make they get very bad to play in my opinion 7- Namekians they are by far the less fun to play race, the only fun you will probably get with this race is seeing he take out his arm and regrow it every two minutes... nothing beyond that. you can get your first form at level 70... which is already the highest level you can get a first form in the game, but it gets worse because you will have to choose between that and Regeneration, and most (wise) people will always choose Regeneration because it is more useful and this form becomes useless when you get the next one, which will force you to skip it and get your very first form at oustrageous level 160 when you are already in namek and half of your way to space and if that does not make the race boring enough, this race has also not the Korin and Guru level boost, which makes it even harder to get your first form since you will have to level up by only doing missions and buying Elder Kai's boosts with the cost of $10000 every time you use it. it is literally the most boring race, one of the hardest ones to level up, one of the less loved and noticeable staying only above Humans and Friezas, is not the coolest looking one, not the most creative one, not any powerful, not any versatile, not anything the only advantage of this race over any other ones by far, is that the regeneration of this race can be used after you regenerated using a transformation, unlike majin's race regenerative ability besides that, this race is a total lame. and that's the reason i have prestige 2 level 974 Android, prestige 1 level 518 Majin and recent-created prestige 0 level 129 Jiren as my 3 races in the game